characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Oh, hey! Wade Wilson here, also known as '''Deadpool'. Thanks for taking the time out of your life to check out this article that tells you just how awesome I am! Now, sit back, grab a drink, and-'' HEY! Uh oh. Gotta run. Background Wade Wilson had always been rather mentally unstable. In his adulthood, he found himself wanting to be a hero by joining the military, but they turned him down because of his mental instability. And to make matters worse, Wade then discovered that he was diagnosed with lung cancer and was slowly dying. He broke up with his girlfriend to spare her from the burden of a man doomed to die, however it wasn't long before the Weapon X program came to him, offering not to cure his cancer, but to work around it to make him into the hero he always wanted to be. The program gave him a healing factor that negated his cancer... But also made him even more insane, and massively mutilated his face with rapidly-growing tumors. Because his healing factor made him nearly unkillable, the sadistic Dr. Killebrew used him for his experiments that would kill any normal human being. He escaped the Weapon X facilty and took up the mantle of the hero, Deadpool. Except... Whether or not he's a hero is pretty debatable. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Physiology.' *'Weapons Proficency.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Deadpool heals at an incredibly increased rate, allowing him to recover from almost any wound in moments, even if that would instantly kill most humans. He has survived having his skull completely crushed, being hit by a nuclear explosion, and being chopped to pieces. *'Immortality:' Due to his physiology, Deadpool’s aging process has slowed down to the point where he can be considered immortal and can no longer die by natural causes *'Foreign Chemical Resistance: He is immune to most if not all chemicals but he can be knocked out by tranquillizers *'Disease Immunity: '''The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. *'Telepathic Immunity: 'Partially due to how unpredictable Deadpool is, Deadpool is immune to being mind controlled even by the high level telepaths. The reason why this is'Soul because his brain has been stated to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration meaning psychics such as Cable, Emma Frost, and Red Onslaught are unable to affect him. *'Soul Resistance: '''When Ghost Rider tried to kill Wade by using the classic Penance Stare - he simply got a reel of Wade’s life, but the Penance Stare was unable to destroy Wade’s soul and it reverted him back into Johnny, which was explained by Deadpool being so insane, his sins could no longer be used against him. *'Possession Resistance''' *'Master Martial Artist: '''Deadpool is an extremely skilled martial artist with almost any weapon, and has bested the Taskmaster several times, an impressive feat given that Taskmaster has all of the martial arts skill of Captain America and several other heroes. *'Medium Awareness: Deadpool is fully aware that he's a fictional character, and is well known for breaking the fourth wall many, many times. He's fully aware of whatever media he's in, whether it be comic books, video games, television, or wikis filled with people who have nothing better to do with their lives other than post a bunch of stuff about other fictional characters - I did not write that last part. *'Unpredictability: '''Due to his insanity, Wade is extremely unpredictable, which adds to his extreme dangerousness in combat... PARSHNIPS!!! See? *'His Mouth: Almost always talks in combat, to either distract his opponents, throw them off, or to infuriate them, making them lose a cool head. Equipment *'Magic Satchel of Unlimited Weaponry: '''allows him to pull almost any item from seemingly nowhere. The weapons he can pull out include: **'Katanas:' Wade has an assortment of Katanas that he uses, typically duel wielding them, for close range combat. **'Carbonadium Sword: A word in the style of a Katana, it is made out of the super strong alloy Carbonadium and is capable of impeding healing factors. **'Guns: '''being an expert marksmen Wade has a wide variety of guns that he typically uses for long range combat. **'Grenades: 'Wade has been known to carry grenades on his person for use in various situations. **'Matter Disintegration Gun: This weapon destroys anything on a molecular scale. Deadpool mainly brings it out against unkillable beings such as vampires, and has stated that he has never seen anyone survive the blast. **'Submachine Guns:' ***''' Koch MP5K: Able to fire 30 rounds, best used as a close-combat weapon. He also uses an IMI Uzi in combat as a substitute. ***'Colt M16A1: L'ong range weapon is semi-automatic and is best fired at a medium distance. The gun fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds from a 20-round magazine, is mainly used as the primary weapon for the infantry of Western armies such as the US Armed Forces, and can be customized with a variety of attachments such as custom sights and scopes, a stock to increase stability, a laser sight, flashlight and underbarrel grenade launchers and shotguns. ***'Franchi SPAS 12: H'as 12 gauge caliber and potentially 5, 6, or 8-rounds before reloading. It cracks like thunder and stings like a fire truck to the face and if you are at close range, well, there won’t be much to clean up. ***'Sniper Rifle: '''Deadpool's precision and eyesight with it is so good he is able to accurately point at a mini drone in Red Hulk’s ear and shoot at it. ***'M-60: 'Fires 7.62x51mm bullets and has a capacity of 100-200 shots. It is fully automatic. ***'RPG-7: C'an fire one rocket at a time due to its weight as well as its destructive capacity. A weapon like this is able to destroy buildings with ease. ***'Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher: 'Capable of holding and shooting six grenades from its revolver-style feeding system. It’s also surprisingly lightweight for an explosive weapon; the portability aids Deadpool’s mobility whenever he has his hands on this. ***'M61 Vulcan: 'Fires 20mm bullets and can weighs 248 pounds. The bullets fired from this thing are so strong that they can easily take down armored vehicles and helicopters. Any human being that gets caught in this beast’s line of sight is sure to be reduced to a fine red paste. **'Portable Dubstep Cannon: In his fight against Carnage, Deadpool used Carnage’s own weakness against sound based attacks against him by attaching small speakers to himself. Weaponized sounds that are around 700 kHz to 3.6 MHz can cause lung and intestinal damage, but let’s be honest here - you will probably pass out first due to the awful music. **'Time Gun Machine': It fires chronokinetic energy through a bullet casing. Meaning it has the ability to shoot time. According to Deadpool (so this might be inaccurate) it can kill characters with chronokinetic abilities/people who time travel like his old pal Cable but it’s most bizarre ability is that it can turn people into historic figures such as Hitler. **'Knives:' ***Hunting Knives ***Pocket Knives ***Jack Knives ***Hidden Switchblades **'Twin Sai:' Deadpool mainly uses them more as a defensive weapon due to the sai being able to disarm foes easily. **'Hammers: '''Deadpool is strong enough to dual-wield large hammers strong enough to knock people’s heads clean off. **Wristblades **'Bombs:' ***Smoke Bombs ***Sleeping Bombs ***TNT ***Several C-4s ***Timed Bombs ***Nuclear Warhead **Neural Destructor Nets **Wires **Grappling Hook Guns **A Suitcase Bomb **Binoculars and scopes that give him x-ray and night vision **Sniping Scopes **His Motorcycle **Smoke Grenades **Sonic Bombs **Bolas **Shurrikens **Exploding Shurrikens **Escrama Sticks **A Bo Staff **A Chainsaw **Various Poison, Sleeping, and Cyanide Gases **Laser Guns **Laser Cannons **Tranquilizer Darts **Rocket Launchers **Bazookas **Rail Guns **Axes **'Bug Spray: Just uses it to get rid of insects he didn't like. *'''His Suit: His trademark costume that is also resistant to fire, most of the time. *'His Belt: A' device that Wade uses to teleport to around anywhere on earth. The Belt also can change his physical appearance. *'Unnamed Device': Allows Deadpool to open a portal door that transports him and anyone who goes with him to any far away place, universes, dimensions or any nearby place he's too lazy to walk to. *'Continuity Gem': The unofficial, hidden seventh Infinity Gem. It can alter anything in the long-standing history of Marvel Comics in a near-instant, which makes it a prize attraction for fanboys pissed off at whatever stupid decision the company is responsible for at any time. In terms of actually being used as a weapon though, it hasn’t. Feats Strength *Creates miniature shockwaves when punching and kicking. *Lifts 800 lbs. when working out. *Can lift trucks. *Moved a helicopter. *Injured Iron Fist. *Rips a zombie president's head off. *Able to rip people's heart out. *Pummeled a Skrull to death. *Kicked Moon Knight with enough force to shatter a concrete wall. *Can snap a fully-grown man's neck with two fingers. *With one hand, restrained Wolverine. *Able to kick down a steel door. *Can slice robots with charged swords. *Is strong enough to dispatch Tiger Shark, who was armed with a sword, with a single kick. *Is strong enough to injure characters like Captain America, Wolverine and the Punisher. *Sent Spider-Man flying *Able to damage Cable *Beat the stuffing out of Crossbones *Strong enough to hurt Kitty Pyrde with a shoryuken *Knocked out Taskmaster with one punch *''Can totally kick the Hulk's giant green ass.'' *Can beatdown Wolverine *Threw a helicopter into a giant mouse. Speed *Dodged projectiles thrown by Bullseye *Easily able to dodge gunfire with ease. *Can dodge bullets with casual ease. *Can dodge point-blank machine guns. *Dodged minigun fire. *Casual bullet timer. *Goes through as obstacle course that was specifically designed for robots complete with laser fire *Able to dodge a close range sniper shot and confront said sniper before the shot hit the wall. *Can very easily disarm someone before they even have time to react *Disarms aliens so fast that the alien doesn’t even have time to think *Nimble enough to dodge attacks from an incredibly pissed off Juggernaut and Hulk. *Managed to catch up to a plane while it was taking off. *Has dodged Surge's lightning, Domino's sniper bullets and Cyclops' Optic Blasts at the same time. *Dodged and disarmed Captain America. *Dodged a 3-ton teddy bear from falling on him while all of his limbs were broken. *Reacted to an RPG. *Reacted and dodge blows from Punisher. *Evaded the Fantastic Four *Can tag the likes of Spider-Man, Punisher, Daredevil, Captain America, Juggernaut, Taskmaster and MODOK. *''Barry Allen's got nothin' on me.'' Durability *Was one of the few that managed to survive Weapon X. *Survived against Red Hulk. *Completely regenerated from a single hand. *Healed up from being melted into a puddle. *Is completely fine after being hit by a rocket. *Regularly shrugs off wounds *According to Weasel, it would take a nuclear bomb to keep him down for good, until he was brought back from the dead. *Got impaled on an Elephant’s trunk and yet was still okay *Thanks to Thanos he can now technically never die... *Survived getting stomped by a Zombie T-Rex and then had a satellite crash onto both of them, Deadpool was completely fine afterwards. *Once slammed into an asteroid so hard that it had exploded and Deadpool was still completely fine. *Regenerated after getting turned into ashes by Thor (though it did take him a couple of hours). *Got his skull crushed by Luke Cage and was A-Okay. *Can tank Storm's lightning. *Got the shit beaten out of him by Zombie Abraham Lincoln *Tanked a punch from Hulk..twice *Had a skyscraper collapse on top of him and yet was fine after regenerating *Survived being ripped in half. *Jumped into a volcano and lived. *Captain America (a very pissed off Captain America) threw his shield at Deadpool and he was more annoyed if anything *Tanked a punch from the Watcher *Got rammed through a building by the Minotaur *Tanked a chainsaw going through his torso and regenerated very quickly. *Survived being eaten by Venom. *Managed to somehow come back to life after his heart got ripped out. *Got hit with a point blank grenade blast and was still okay *Got his brain destroyed by Cable and was still okay *Got disintegrated by Cable and yet was still able to regenerate *Has gotten shot in the head, stabbed, head chopped off, arms chopped off, entire body sliced up into tiny pieces and yet was still okay though it did take him a while to regenerate and many more. *Survives against the most unkillable being in the Marvel Universe as well as the strongest..Squirrel Girl *''tl;dr: Healing factor. Suck it.'' Skill *Was unpredictable to Taskmaster, whose main power is to predict his opponent's moves. *Navigated an obstacle course for Iron Man-like suits unscathed. *Fast enough to kill 8 trained soldiers before they could react. *Defeated Bone Claw James Howlett on two spereate occasions. *He was so stealthy that he could sneak up on Daredevil without him noticing. *Flipped a quarter so fast that it went through Santa's head like a bullet. *Once had a flawless victory against Domino. *High resistance to soul f**kery and the Carnage symbiote *Created and became the leader of the Deadpool Corps *Resisted Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. *Once became a herald of Galactus. *Infiltrated Latveria & defeated 12 Doombots *Defeated 100 ninjas while on the phone *Tagged a dragonfly with a rock. *Defeated Wolverine, the Hulk and the Punisher. *He knows how to use Captain America's shield, well *Saved the multiverse against his alternate version self (the same one that kills the Marvel Universe) *Killed nearly all Ultimatum members. *Saved disco thanks to the help of Dazzler. *Is actually a good father despite his problems. *A master of fourth-wall breaking. *He survived 800 years trapped and alone, and he still had his sense of humor﻿. *Has membership claims with the X-Men, X-Force, the Avengers Unity Division, the Thunderbolts, Heroes for Hire and other superhero teams *Was the original host of the Venom symbiote; this first interaction ended up driving the symbiote insane, resulting in Spider-Man’s twisted morality while bonded to it and making Deadpool indirectly responsible for the creation of Venom and his “children” *Summoned to Battleworld to participate in the first Secret Wars event; his healing factor was shared with critically-injured heroes by Mr. Fantastic to help bring them back from the brink of death *Hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to neutralize opposition to the Superhuman Registration Act during Civil War *Has actually resurrected himself multiple times due to the lingering effects of his healing factor *Fought off Norman Osborne’s Thunderbolts *''And oh yeah, that one time I killed the ENTIRE MARVEL UNIVERSE that totally WAS canon.'' Weaknesses *'Mental Stability: '''Deadpool is not very sane, and has multiple voices in his head that he holds conversations with, due to his insanity Deadpool is prone to doing things that are not very rational, even in combat. *'Overconfidence: Due in large to his healing factor and immortality, Deadpool is known for throwing caution to the wind and putting himself in dangerous situations without even thinking of a proper plan. *'''Annoying: *'Cure for Cancer:' Deadpool's healing factor replaces his body's cells as fast as his cancer can kill them. Therefor, should his cancer ever be cured, it would create horrible growths on his body and he would eventually explode, as shown on some Skrulls that copied his healing factor. *'''Phobias: '''Despite being an insane casual killer, Deadpool does possess Bovinophobia, Alektorophobia, and Monophobia. he fears of cows, chickens, and the fear of being truly alone. *He can be “knocked out”, so to say, if he’s decapitated, dismembered and even liquified by foes stronger than him. *While Wade will inevitably regenerate, it takes quite a while before that happens *Shutting down his healing factor could work, but without the proper materials that’ll be next to impossible *His teleporter has an unfortunate habit of malfunctioning every now and then, though it can be used offensively if timed correctly. Fun Facts *Deadpool was directly inspired by Deathstroke. *Deadpool thinks his best friend is Wolverine, which couldn't be further from the truth. His real best friend is Bob, Agent of Hydra. Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Disney Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Vigilantes Category:North American Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ninja Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Toon Force Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Mascots